Perdón
by LuFer Gosh
Summary: Spoiler y exceso de imaginación acerca del capitulo 22. Te sientes mal porque Castiel aun no te perdona, aunque el diga lo contrario, pero tal vez una sorpresa puede solucionarlo


Spoiler! si haz leído sobre lo que pasara en el próximo capitulo del juego puedes seguir, si no te molestan los spoiler puedes seguir, si no te gustan sigue bajo tu riesgo, solo no te enojes

Hola aqui un pequeño oneshot sobre el tsundere del juego, como siempre me ando spoileando a mi y a otros fangirleando con mi compañera de juego nos preguntamos cómo haríamos para contentar a Castiel despues de hacer el pacto con Amber, así que tuvimos una pequeña idea y yo solo le di la forma XD, trate de escribirlo sin dar una apariencia fisica a la chica para que pueda ser cualquiera, asi que espero lo disfruten mucho

* * *

Se sentía mal, con solo observar a Castiel dos filas más lejos que ella se sentía mal, él ya la había perdonado por haber cedido al chantaje de Amber para ayudar a Nathaniel, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el cuando la caridad, es decir Lysandro y Rosalya, los habían encerrado en un salón. El no estuvo muy contento cuando le explico sus razones y le echó en cara el que prefiriera al rubio sobre de él, estuvo a punto de recordarle que él había preferido a Debrah pero no tenía ganas de alargar la situación, solo le dijo que lo hacía por un amigo y que haría lo mismo por él; la perdono ofreciéndole su ayuda para el plan que en esos momentos llevaban a cabo junto con sus amigos, no sin antes decirle que era una idiota entrometida que se metería en líos y por eso no podía dejarla hacer sus tonterías solas, creo que son de las palabras más "tiernas" que le había dirigido

De eso ya casi una semana, cuando Amber los vio juntos de nuevo le reclamo no haber cumplido su trato, la enfrento diciendo que mejor debería ayudar a su hermano y como bonus unas lindas palabras del pelirrojo por ser tan…., bueno aunque no dijo la palabra fue más que suficiente para que se entendiera, sin necesitar mas la rubia se fue más que enojada, solo esperaba que no hiciera nada que afectara al pobre de su hermano

Pero con todo y perdón no estaba tranquila, aun podía sentirlo incomodo algunas veces cuando estaban solos, o se le quedaba viendo en completo silencio en algunas ocasiones y cuando ella le preguntaba el respondía con un nada dejándola confundida. Observo su cuaderno con los ejercicios recién terminados para pasear la vista por el salón, los gemelos estaban distraídos con sus respectivas pantallas, Castiel parecía estar medio matándose para responder los ejercicios, Lysandro, Nathaniel y Kentin parecían haber acabado ya igual que Rosalya con quien cruzo miradas, de seguro ella noto la cara medio de muerto que traía ya que paseo la vista entre el pelirrojo y ella hasta que al final le dedico esa tan odiada mirada traviesa y pervertida que a veces hacia; escondió el rostro entre sus brazos recostándose en la banca, sabía porque le sonreía así

Buscando una opción de regalo para el chico le dijo que le gustaría darle una guitarra, se llevaría un montón de sus ahorros pero pensaba que lo valía, Rosalya le respondió que también podría enseñarle el regalo que él le había dado, después de todo también había sido bastante caro, por un momento no capto lo que su amiga quería decir, hasta que recordó el conjunto de ropa interior que Castiel le había regalado en San Valentín y que le había valido una caja de chocolates lanzada a la cara y un golpe en la cabeza por atrevido, aun se preguntaba como sabia su talla pero sospechaba era culpa de la peliblanca, cuando entendió bien lo que le quiso decir se puso de 1000 tonos diferentes de rojo causándole risa a su amiga, no podía ni hablar bien, se limitó a negarse en medio de tartamudeos, pero…..a veces su idea no le parecía tan mala, y ahí es cuando quería darse de topes contra la pared

Se despertó al sentir unos golpecitos en su cabeza, parado junto a ella estaba Castiel sonriéndole un poco burlón, se terminó de levantar notando que su cuaderno ya no estaba en el escritorio y que eran los últimos en el salón

-Le entregue tu trabajo al profesor, dijo que solo esta vez perdonaría el que te hayas dormido-le dijo mientras ella se tallaba los ojos para despejarse, se sorprendió al notar que el chico dejaba su mano sobre su cabeza acariciándosela con cariño, trato de no hacer ninguna reacción que lo molestara hasta que fue el mismo el que pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía retirando la mano-te espero afuera-

Lo observo salir con prisa aun sorprendida, sintió que sufría un mini ataque al corazón por la emoción y otro cuando la idea del regalo le volvía a la mente, se aguantó las ganas de azotarse contra el escritorio limitándose a guardar sus cosas para salir y no dejarlo esperando demasiado, al salir sólo se dirigieron una mirada antes de irse juntos. Por la calle iban en silencio, solían caminar juntos una parte del camino rumbo a casa, faltando poco para el punto donde debían separarse Castiel se fijó bien en ella notando la expresión de conflicto que venía mostrando todo el día

-¿Ahora qué te pasa? Todo el día haz puesto una cara que parece te han golpeado-preguntó preocupado colocando una mano sobre su cabeza para captar toda su atención

-No es nada, sólo pienso en cosas tontas-respondió con una sonrisa algo fingida lo que molestó al pelirrojo quien la miro con los ojos entre cerrados

-Sigues preocupada por el delegado ¿Cierto? - el tono de su voz era molesto y con los celos pobremente escondidos

-No, bueno si pero...-trató de explicarse la chica pero fue interrumpida

-Entonces si lo prefieres a él sobre mí-estaban en el cruce de calles donde se separaban, se habían quedado parados frente a frente-bien, entonces sería mejor que fueras a verlo o llámalo, a ver si así te calmas, adiós-dijo dándole la espalda

-¿Qué? No...espera Castiel-llamó la muchacha caminado a paso rápido para alcanzarlo abrazándolo por la espalda-serás cabezota, si estoy preocupada por Nathaniel porque es mi amigo y le puede estar pasando algo realmente malo en su propia casa, pero también me preocupo por ti todos los días-

-La cabezota eres tú, decir esas cosas como si nada-el pelirrojo se giró para estar de nuevo frente a ella, por su parte la chica lo soltó un momento para permitirle el giro abrazándose de inmediato a su pecho, aun no podía ver bien su rostro sabía que estaba sonrojada, soltando una risita ligera le respondió abrazándola por la cintura

-¿Me perdonas?-la escucho decir aumentando su diversión

-¿En serio quieres que te perdone?-pregunto recargando la frente sobre la de ella fingiendo que pensaba-¿podrías…..emmm…..enseñarme o que tienes aquí abajo? A lo mejor no estás tan tabla como creo-le divirtió como la chica se ponía más roja si era posible he intentaba separarse de él empujándolo del pecho pero el afianzo su agarre evitándolo

-No…no...digas tonterías-le respondió la pobre tartamudeando mientras aun lo trataba de apartar

-Vamos, así quedaremos a mano-él se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con el bochorno de la muchacha, traviesamente deslizo una mano bajo la blusa acariciando de forma rápida parte de su espalda, el pequeño salto que dio ella a causa de la impresión fue imposible de esconder lo que le divirtió mas

-Bueno tú también dudaste de mí una vez, y no voy pidiéndote verte sin ropa-

Contrario a lo que creyó él no se tomó a mal el comentario, solo decidió seguir con la broma-¿sin ropa? Yo solo pedí una pequeña vista, ya sabes un escote que mostrara algo más, pero ya que haces una oferta tan buena, si quieres yo te doy una igual-dijo tomando una de sus manos para dirigirla bajo su propia camisa

El contacto fue breve ya que ella logro zafarse de su agarre dándose la vuelta para poder salir corriendo por la calle rumbo a su casa, Castiel se le quedo mirando disfrutando del momento, debía admitir que esa ligera caricia de sus dedos guiados por los suyos había sido de su total agrado, sus dedos eran pequeños y delicados, con la piel suave, a cualquiera le gustaría sentir eso, al pensar el cualquiera se molestó de nuevo, si, a cualquiera le gustaría, pero no cualquiera podría sentir eso

Por su parte la chica llego en tiempo record a su casa, agradeció que estuviera vacía, así se ahorraba las explicaciones de su intempestiva llegada, dios mío, el maldito no le había mentido cuando le dijo que era impresionante, había sido poco lo que había tocado pero… dios ni sabía explicarlo; entro a su habitación recargándose en la puerta hasta sentarse en el piso, doblo sus rodillas abrazándolas a su pecho , estaba loca, estaba muy loca por lo que iba a hacer pero debía hacerlo ya o nunca juntaría el coraje para hacerlo, busco en la mochila su celular para marcar el número de quien la podría ayudar, cuando vio el contacto sintió una pena capaz de matarla, en serio estaba muy loca para hacer aquello, presiono el botón de llamar y escucho casi como si fueran el sonido de su sentencia los tonos de espera, hasta que el otro lado de la línea fue respondida

-_¿hola?-_

-Hola Lys, soy yo, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?-

No podía dejar de mirarla, justo ayer hablaban de verla sin ropa y hoy llegaba a la escuela con un vestido negro que le sentaba muy bien, no era revelador, pero se amoldaba a la perfección a su cuerpo, y podían llamarlo obseso, pero estaba seguro que su parte frontal se veía más grande; por la mañana había llegado corriendo al salón sentándose en el puesto junto a él, en el que había puesto su mochila para que nadie más se sentara

Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo se la llevo directo al sótano, tendría una "junta" previa al ensayo de la tarde-noche con Lysandro y le gustaba tenerla ahí, una razón es que a veces daba buenas ideas acerca de cómo mejorar las canciones, otra era que así se aseguraba que nadie aparte de su amigo se le acercara. Al llegar ella se fue de inmediato con Lysandro quien asintió a algo que ella le dijo, el peliblanco fue a una esquina volviendo con un estuche algo grande, se lo entregó a la joven quien le respondió con una sonrisa y se volvió al pelirrojo

-Toma-dijo con una tierna sonrisa extendiéndole el estuche, Castiel lo tomo notando que estaba un poco pesado , tendiendo cuidado con lo que fuera que hubiera dentro lo abrió encontrándose con una hermosa guitarra, era de un color gris oscuro, con unas elegantes líneas rojas y negras recorriéndola por los bordes, cerca de los controles tenía una pequeña calavera negra y en la parte trasera del cuerpo una de mayor tamaño con unas alas, se parecía al logo Winged Skull, pero este era un poco más artístico- ¿Te gusta?

-Wow, es genial-respondió mientras acomodaba la guitarra acariciando las cuerdas- Ahh lo siento Lysandro ni siquiera he preguntado para que le junta

-Realmente solo era para que la señorita pudiera entregarte su obsequio, así que los dejare solos para que puedas estrenarlo, si me disculpan-dijo el peliblanco antes de salir con calma del sótano

-¿Tocarías algo?-pregunto la muchacha llamando la atención de su compañero

-Si claro, pero deja voy por algo para almorzar o no comeremos nada-respondió dejando con cuidado la guitarra junto a una silla que había por ahí para salir con prisa, quería pasar tiempo con ella pero no quería que sufriera hambre, tal vez la convenciera de saltarse la siguiente clase

En cuento el salió ella respiro profundo, que dios, los santos, todas las deidades y todo aquellos a lo que se pudiera avocar la ayudaran con la locura que iba a hacer

Castiel regreso lo más pronto que pudo con una bolsa que tenía comida suficiente para los dos, cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras la vio recargada contra un muro, cruzada de brazos y viendo hacia el techo como si estuviera rezando a algo invisible

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto llegando al final de la escalera, ella fijo su vista en el separándose del muro permitiendo que el chico notara algo, los tirantes de su vestido estaban algo sueltos, como si el cierre trasero hubiera sido abierto, con lentitud bajo los brazos a los costados y con aparentemente la misma lentitud la tela cayo hasta el suelo sin causar ruido alguno

El ojigris no sabía qué hacer, se quedó estático observando la escena tan…. ¿cuándo algo era hermoso podía ser perturbador? No lo creía, así que definitivamente lo que veía en ese momento no era perturbador, la tenía ahí, frente a él, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos y usando solamente la lencería que le había regalado, aun recordaba el bendito momento en que decidió comprarla, el sonrojo de ella al día siguiente en que lo recibió y la potencia de su mano contra su cráneo. Cuando su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la chaqueta y lanzársela a la chica, después subió corriendo las escaleras para cerrar la puerta con su copia de la llave (la cual decidió tener después de que Amber haya encerrado a la idiota semidesnuda detrás de él), después volvió con ella, abrazaba la chaqueta contra su pecho, se la arrebato para colocársela bien sobre los hombros y después apegarla a él como si la cubriera con su cuerpo

-¡Idiota! ¿! Qué crees que estás haciendo!?-pregunto contra su cabello tratando de recuperarse del impacto

-ah...ammmm ¿Una tegua de paz?-

-¡¿Pero es que estás loca?!, ¿te tomaste en serio lo que dije ayer? Dios ¿Qué hubieras hecho si alguien más entraba?-se podía sin problemas imaginar al soldadita teniendo un ataque por verla, ¡él estaba teniendo uno por lo que veía!...y sentía

Presiono un poco más a la chica contra si para después separarla de él y manteniendo al margen las tentaciones bajo la mirada para poder tomar el cierre y subirlo hasta el tope, sin que ella se lo esperara la cargo pasando un brazo sus rodillas, camino con ella hasta un muro para poder sentarse en suelo recargándose en este, la coloco entre sus piernas con su espalda contra su pecho y la abrazo por los hombros escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello

-¿Castiel?-lo llamo un poco preocupada por su reacción

-Solo…dame un minuto-respondió con voz amortiguada

-¿Fue demasiado?-

-Definitivamente no esperaba que te quitaras la ropa, menos en el instituto-dijo viéndola por fin a los ojos- al menos ahora puedes presumir que me dejaste sin derecho a réplica-

-creo que si me pase algo-dijo riéndose la chica para acomodarse mejor colocando sus manos sobre las del chico

Castiel solo se dedicó a observarla, en esa posición se veía tan inocente, y es que eso era, una chica demasiado inocente, buena persona, cabezota e idiota, solo a ella se le ocurría quedarse en lencería frente a un chico en pleno proceso hormonal para pedir perdón, no es que le haya desagradado, bien lo dijo, sus hormonas estaban despiertas las muy malditas y ver a la chica que le gusta, si le gusta, en ropa interior era más de lo que podía pedir, dirigió su mirada a las piernas femeninas, lo que le faltaba de pecho lo compensaba con eso, largas y torneadas, después recordó la imagen de su vientre y pecho, eso no lo iba a olvidar nunca, ahora necesitaba calmarse, malditas fueran las hormonas. Pasados unos minutos se levantó llevándola a ella también, tomo el vestido del suelo y se los deslizo por la cabeza, le quito rápido la chaqueta dejando que cayera, la ayudo a acomodárselo de nuevo y le dio la vuelta para ayudarle a subir el cierre, cuando la tuvo de espaldas observo su cuello; la chica dio un respingo cuando sintió los labios del pelirrojo en la parte trasera de su cuello, cerca de la nuca, el disfruto el besar y absorber esa parte de piel por un par de minutos, al separarse observo satisfecho la marca roja que le había dejado, ella no podría quejarse, lo hizo en un lugar que le sería fácil ocultar, término de subir el cierre y soltó a la chica sintiéndose bien consigo mismo

Cuando estuvo libre volteó a verlo sonrojada llevando una de sus manos a la zona afectada

-¿Por...por...por qué?-preguntó trastabillando

-Ahora si estamos a mano-respondió el con simpleza y sin quitar la risa de sus labios- sólo no uses ropa escoltada de la espalda y déjate el cabello suelto-

-¡Castiel!-

-Aún puedes usar escotes enfrente, aunque si quieres arreglo eso-

-¡CASTIEL!-exclamó la chica azorándose a niveles insospechados

El pelirrojo se burló una vez más de su pobre compañera, sin parar de reírse busco la bolsa con comida que en algún momento habrá tirado, se sintió aliviado al descubrir que todo seguía en buen estado, fue por su nueva guitarra guardándola en el estuche y colgársela al hombro, por último tomo la mano de la chica para llevársela de ahí. Por el pequeño espectáculo que la chica había hecho ya habían perdido media clase y seguían sin comer, la llevaría a la azotea para que no los molestaran por saltarse el periodo, pasar un rato más con ella y molestarla; por el momento no irá por más, la escuela no era el lugar indicado para eso por más que sus estúpidas hormonas quisieran decir lo contrario, ya habría se daría el momento, por el momento sólo disfrutaría de estar con su tonta favorita

* * *

Maldito tsundere que se da a querer

Muchas gracias por haber leído, un saludo para todas

Bye!


End file.
